


Corp 6

by Lemon_chill



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_chill/pseuds/Lemon_chill
Summary: A school girl who is now assigned to stop all madness in earth, will she be able to do it?
Comments: 1





	Corp 6

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, sorry if it's not good hehe.
> 
> Main inspirations: Demon Slayer, Black Clover (both are manga and anime)
> 
> Original work, inspired by a lot of things such as anime. (names, places)
> 
> '()' will tell you what they're inspired from.

By the greed of people from the olden age who wanted gold and riches of any kind have accidentally linked two worlds together, the world of humans; Earth and the world of creatures that destroys everything; Zay 901. Realizing this mistake, they created Corp 6. They planned everything, the place, the studies, the skills, everything you need to defeat the creatures that are in earth, only to be left with one thing missing, who will join? How will they be able to know who's skilled enough for this? So they created a room filled with books that will choose its owners (Black Clover/Harry Potter) called Spell Book. These spell books can create any spells you desire, the thing you need to do is bring the items you need, and write on how to enchant your spell. When a chosen one is born, the Spell Book will shine and have their name, place of birth written and will fly to them when they turn 1 years old. Chosen ones have something similar like a 6th sense when being born because the Spell Books had chosen them, hence the name Corp 6 These people were called the 'Devil Guardians' who they are exactly, we never know. 

-Current Time- 

At School 

"Laila!!!!!!!!! Are you done packing up????" Andy said 

"yeh, why?" responded Laila 

"you remember what happens after this year? after 9th grade? Only a few months left..." Andy whispered 

"yeah, I do. It's not going to be bad, it's just 1 year of re-training, after that we'll be back officially on Corp 6, and licensed!" Laila said 

"I guess so, the others are also going to be back in Corp 6 too." Andy said thinkingly 

"Yeah, wanna go back quickly, but we have our exams LOL" Laila said 

"We really need to do the exams, really. Totally yes." Andy said, slightly mocking. 

They both finished packing up and headed outside and went home. Laila went to her room and looked at her Spell Book from her school bag, she always kept it with her wherever she goes, just incase anything happens. 

"I miss making spells, experimenting and studying them so it can help people..." Laila thought. A notification came to her phone, from a group chat with friends from Corp 6. It was a ramble of texts, complains of the homework and upcoming tests, the ones about to start school because they live in the opposite side of the world, and just casual texts. Laila read them skimmly and left the house to get food with Andy. 

She went to Andy's place and just went in, both of their family's were close to each other so none really mind if they just came in through the door. 

"Heyyyy wanna get food and do homework after this???????" Laila asked 

"Hold on im getting my wallet!" Andy yelled from his room 

The both finished getting food and did their homework and went home. The next morning Laila woke up and went to school, and as soon as she entered the gates she was confused why there were screams and cries coming from the courtyard. She found Andy, also being dumbfounded by all the chaos.

"Hey what's happening? Why is everyone running?" Laila said out loud 

"T-t-theres a demon, it just suddenly appeared in the main courtyard!!!!! AAAHHHHHH you better run from here! We're going to die!" a student yelled 

"Demon...?" Andy and Laila said 

The demon was huge, it was destroying everything near it, Godzilla like. 

"We have our books... but not weapons. Is it possible to defeat that? Without weapons?" Andy asked 

'Well we have too! The licensed Corp 6 members aren't here yet! C'mon!" Laila yelled 

They both ran to the demon, Laila headed to go behind the demon and Andy headed to its front. They both casted their first spell, 

"Ice Sharps!" Laila casted 

"Sand Temples!" Andy casted 

At once their Spell Books came out of their bags and opened to a certain page, it glowed and the spells emerged from the ground and pierced through the demon, but it wasn't enough to kill it just yet. Following this, a purple shield appeared and protected the other people, while Laila and Andy fought. The caster seemed to be a person with hoods, so it was hard to identify them 

"Hmmmm, powerful spells they are, but not powerful enough to kill me! Stupid Humans" the demon suddenly spoke. Everyone stopped from there tracks, even the ones running. 

"Dammit you-" Laila gritted her teeth 

"Let's cast those spells again since those are the only spell we can do right now." Andy said, Laila nodded 

"Ice Sharps!" Laila casted 

"Sand Temples!" Andy casted 

Their Spell Books glowed again, summoning the spells and pierced through the demon again, and gave some damage to it to slow the demon down. Almost instantly, a water basin came from the sky, even it if it was water it was strong enough to cut the demon in half. Everyone looked up to see who had casted the spell and saw just in time to see a woman with blond pony tail going down from midair, and landed elegantly. The demon remains slowly disappeared to crisps. 

"Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?" the woman asked the crowd. "I am a licensed Corp 6 member, from the fighting department. The building department should come in a bit to fix up this area, so please rest assured. Laila, Andy, and Jackson, I will excuse both of you for using your magic spells for protecting the people, good job. " She then jumped to the rooftops and left. Everyone applaud to the woman and to Laila and Andy, and people started to calm down. The school hadn't start for 2 hours, because the building department had come and fixed everything up. 

Lunch had come and Laila and Andy were called to the principles office. When they reached there, the hooded guy named Jackson was also there. 

"Hey guys, you both did great this morning." Jackson gave a smile 

"Thank you Jackson, but I've never seen you before in this school?" Andy asked 

"Andy that's kinda rude" Laila said 

"It's no problem," Jackson replied. "I purposely hid myself, so the only people who know me are the teachers and the other 10th graders. Well, now with two other 9th graders." 

"The licensed lady said you were also excused, meaning you're still a trainee in Corp 6." Laila said 

"Yeah, remember in Corp 6, the age to begin training was 6 years old. We train until we're 11 years old while learning normal school things, then get fully transferred to normal school, then come back when we at least finish 9th grade, and the must comeback to Corp 6 when we're 12th grade." Jackson reminded them

"Now I remember...." Andy said Laila nodded along. 

"Laila, Andy, and Jackson, please come into the office." The principle said "Now, I called in you in here because someone from Corp 6 had comeback, their name are Hailey and Hades" 

The three students gasped. 

"Is everything ok? It said they came back after 3 years, coincidentally, they appeared when the demon from earlier was defeated." the principled continued 

"Hades" Laila repeated "It's been years....."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an upcoming video for this chapter on my YouTube 'Lemon_chill' here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUJJKlB4X-U8P-HpOtuLY6g
> 
> It's only short clip, not the whole chapter but it's good to not miss it.


End file.
